


Te pareces tanto a mí

by rebek



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedia romántica (?, Fluff, Goshiki es ignorado, Kawanishi juega jueguitos, M/M, Mucho OoC, Reon suspira mucho, Semi y Shirabu comparten misma neurona, SemiShira Week 2020, Tendou es adivino, Ushijima parpadea, Yamagata pierde su teléfono, sí da risa lo juro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebek/pseuds/rebek
Summary: SemiShira Week 2020, día segundo: rivals/enemies to lovers.Donde Shirabu y Semi se odian, aunque, en el fondo, se parecen bastante el uno al otro.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 3
Collections: Semishira Week 2020





	Te pareces tanto a mí

**Author's Note:**

> Para ambientación musical: [Te pareces tanto a mí - La Oreja de Van Gogh](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gyAbx9ULC4&ab_channel=LODVGVEVO).
> 
>  **Reitero:** mucho OOC. Finjan demencia e ignórenlo. La única neurona que me queda y yo hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

❝Eres eléctrica, colérica, sin definir.

Y sé muy bien por qué me odias tanto,

te pareces tanto a mí.❞

**LA OREJA DE VAN GOGH**

TODO estaba tranquilamente silencioso en el vestuario del club.

O, al menos, así lo estuvo hasta que, de repente, se escuchó el ruido metálico de un casillero cerrándose violentamente y, al instante siguiente, la iracunda voz de Shirabu bramando:

—¡Semi _-san_! —Exclamó, y se acercó al susodicho—. ¡No repuso mi paquete de cinta deportiva como prometió! —Y zarandeó frente a toda la cara de su _senpai_ el empaque vacío de cinta deportiva.

—¡Ah, es verdad! —Repuso Semi, rascándose la nuca—. Se me olvidó...

—Ahora no habrá cinta para el entrenamiento —le reprochó Shirabu, cruzándose de brazos.

Y Semi se tentó a responderle con un _«llora, pues»_ , pero Reon se le adelantó y se apresuró por intervenir en la conversación, presintiendo en sus huesos que esos dos estaban a punto de ponerse a pelear... por algo tan estúpido como un paquete de cinta deportiva.

Aunque, de todos modos, realmente no esperaba mucho por parte de ellos, pues no eran más que un par de idiotas que prácticamente vivían peleándose por cualquier cosa —para desgracia suya, que era el único que lograba mantenerlos a raya cuando se iban a los golpes.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —le dijo a Shirabu, no sin antes haberle dirigido una mirada enojada a Semi, por al menos una fracción de segundo—. Cualquiera puede ir a buscar un paquete nuevo en la enfermería...

—¡Yo puedo ir! —Se ofreció Goshiki.

Y se quedó esperando el visto bueno de sus _senpais_ , porque los demás lo ignoraron y, en su lugar, Shirabu le contestó a Reon:

—Lo que pasa, Ōhira _-san_ —dijo—, es que las cintas de la enfermería están hechas con un material poco elástico y...

Pero Kawanishi le interrumpió:

—Sí, ya entendimos, Shirabu —dijo, evitando que el otro se pusiera a parlotear acerca de las malditas cintas esas, y el material con el que estaban hechas. Que viniendo de él no habría sido tan raro, pues algo similar ya había ocurrido antes, y muchas veces, con otros equipamientos deportivos.

Y Shirabu resopló. Al parecer, era el único allí que se preocupaba por la calidad de las cintas que usaban —una preocupación bastante noble, en su opinión, puesto que estaba científicamente comprobado que éstas podían influir en sus rendimientos mientras entrenaban.

Aunque, de todos modos, realmente no esperaba mucho por parte de ellos, pues eran un grupito de gente que escogía las cintas deportivas no por el material del que estaban hechas, sino por los dibujitos que éstas tenían impresas...

Y, claro que si hablábamos de dibujitos, ¡obviamente las cintas de _Hello Kitty_ eran muchísimo más bonitas que las de _Pokémon_ , esas que siempre elegía Tendō! Pura gente sin buen gusto era lo que había allí, en su opinión.

Ah, y hablando del rey de la gente sin buen gusto...

—Bueno, pero si tanto te preocupan tus cintas esas —dijo Semi, visiblemente irritado—, ¿por qué no trajiste más tú? —Preguntó, con sorna.

—¡Porque pensé que usted las repondría! —Le increpó Shirabu, enojado.

—¡Ya te dije que se me olvidó!

—¡Pues entonces no debió prometer que las repondría, en primer lugar!

—¿¡Cómo iba a prever que se me iban a olvidar!?

Y, mientras se peleaban, Reon suspiró con pesadez, Tendō se rió por lo bajo y Ushijima tan sólo parpadeó silenciosamente. Por otro lado, el resto del equipo volvió a meterse en sus asuntos: Kawanishi se puso a jugar un jueguito en su teléfono, Goshiki se distrajo viendo a su _senpai_ jugar y Yamagata chilló al fondo del vestuario que si alguien había visto su teléfono, en tanto revolvía las cosas de todos en un intento fallido por hallarlo, formando un reguero en el que le sería más difícil encontrar el pobre aparato.

Así transcurrieron unos diez minutos de pelea ininterrumpida, hasta que, de repente, Tendō chilló:

—¡Parecen un matrimonio peleándose!

Y, al escucharle, Shirabu y Semi parpadearon, se miraron, voltearon a mirar a Tendō y chillaron un _«¿¡QUÉ!?»_ al mismo tiempo, todo eso en menos de un minuto.

—En primer lugar, ¿¡cómo puede asumir que bajo alguna circunstancia yo me casaría con Semi _-san_!? —Chilló Shirabu, indignado.

—¡Satori, idiota! —Gritó Semi—. ¿¡Qué te fumaste esta vez!? —Una pausa, y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo su _kōhai_ anteriormente—. ¡Espera! ¿¡No te casarías conmigo bajo ninguna circunstancia!? —Le reprochó.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—¡Pues yo tampoco me casaría contigo! —Bramó Semi, cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente ofendido—. ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca! ¡Ni en un millón de años!

—¡Usted en un millón de años no va a estar vivo!

—¡Ya sé, y qué bueno que no lo voy a estar, para no tener que verte la cara!

Y, viendo que la pelea amenazaba con extenderse infinitamente, Reon carraspeó, pero ninguno de los dos le hizo ni el más mínimo caso —así de enfrascados estaban en eso de pelearse e insultarse mutuamente, al parecer.

Así que volvió a carraspear, ahora más ruidosamente, y con eso captó, al menos, la atención de Tendō. Entonces procedió a mirarle feo, amenazándole con su mirada para que moviera el trasero y detuviera la pelea que él mismo había iniciado.

Y a Tendō no le quedó de otra que hacer caso a la amenaza de su amigo... aunque lo hizo de una manera que, por lo menos, a Reon no le gustó mucho que digamos.

—¡Ya, pero no se peleen! —Exclamó Tendō, en tanto se metía entre ellos dos y pasaba cada uno de sus brazos en torno a los cuellos de ambos—. ¡De verdad que no entiendo por qué se odian tanto, si se parecen bastante el uno al otro!

Y eso fue como tirar una bomba sobre un campo minado.

Troya no tardó mucho en empezar a arder.

(¡Claro que Troya no ardió a causa de una bomba! Era un chiste; a ver, ríanse).

—¡Por supuesto que no me parezco en nada a Semi _-san_! —Bramó Shirabu, zafándose del agarre de su _senpai_.

—¿¡De dónde has sacado eso!? ¡Deja de inventar estupideces, Satori! —Chilló Semi, zafándose también del agarre de su amigo.

Y Tendō sólo se rió.

Y Reon, por su parte, suspiró, por segunda vez en menos de aquella última media hora que llevaban allí, y pensó que no le quedaba de otra que arreglar aquello él mismo.

—¡Ya, suficiente! —Dijo, y, colocándose justo detrás de Semi y Shirabu, les dio una palmadita en la espalda a cada uno y los empujó hacia la salida del vestuario—. ¡A entrenar, niñitos!

Pero, antes de salir del vestuario, se volvió un momento hacia donde estaba Yamagata —quien seguía buscando su teléfono en medio de ese chiquero de cosas que había formado—, y le preguntó:

—¿Revisaste en tus bolsillos?

Y entonces Yamagata hurgó en los bolsillos de su _short_ deportivo, y halló su teléfono a la primera.

—¡Qué comes que adivinas, Reon! _—_ Y, tras decir eso, salió así sin más del vestuario, sin molestarse siquiera por tratar de ordenar todo el reguero que había dejado a sus espaldas.

Y Reon suspiró, ahora por tercera vez en menos de aquella última media hora que llevaban allí.

Pensó que sería un día largo.

_Y vaya que lo fue._

LUEGO de que hubiesen perdido otros diez minutos ordenando el reguero hecho por Yamagata, ya, por fin, se hallaban en el gimnasio, listísimos para empezar el entrenamiento matutino.

Aunque, bueno, acabaron perdiendo otros diez minutos más, que transcurrieron completamente con Washijō regañándoles por haber llegado tarde —lo que era de esperarse, pues ni modo que el viejo ese iba a aceptar la pelea de Semi y Shirabu, o el _Huracán Yamagata_ , como excusas válidas para justificar aquel retraso.

Y lo peor de todo fue que no se contentó con sólo regañarles, sino que, de paso, también los castigó, obligándoles a correr y darle cinco vueltas al campus de la Academia; todo eso para —según él— recuperar el tiempo perdido.

No todos se lo tomaron de muy buena manera —hubo más de una queja, e incluso alguien sugirió que Shirabu, Semi y Yamagata fuesen los únicos en correr—, pero Reon estaba tratando de verle el lado positivo al asunto: aquel era un buen día para correr. El tiempo estaba fresquísimo, el cielo se hallaba despejado y el césped recién cortado soltaba un olorcito de lo más agradable. ¡Hasta habían pajaritos cantando y jugueteando en las copas de los árboles cercanos! Todo estaba increíblemente tranquilo...

O, al menos, así lo estuvo hasta que, de repente, Reon escuchó el ruido de un par de pasos acelerando el trote y, al voltear, vio a Shirabu pasar a su lado como una flecha, adelantándose a él y al resto de sus _senpais_. De inmediato, supo lo que estaba a punto de suceder: su _kōhai_ intentaría igualar el paso endemoniado de Ushijima... y, como de costumbre, fracasaría en su intento. Con algo de suerte, quizás no terminaría tosiendo medio pulmón, como ya casi había ocurrido en todas esas otras veces que había intentado hacer lo mismo.

Reon suspiró, por cuarta vez en el transcurso de aquella mañana. Y, justo cuando se disponía a regañar a Shirabu, Semi se le adelantó:

—¡Hey, Shirabu! —Le gritó a su _kōhai_ —. ¡No te sobreesfuerces, imbécil!

Y Reon volvió a suspirar, ahora por quinta vez en el transcurso de aquella mañana, y pensó que el insulto había estado demás.

Aunque, bueno, dejando el insulto de lado, el regaño tuvo el efecto deseado: pues Shirabu, tras voltear y gruñirle a Semi, hizo caso a su _senpai_ y desaceleró el paso, al menos lo suficiente como para mantener un buen ritmo de trote sin ningún problema.

Y Semi, tras devolverle el gruñido a Shirabu, bufó por lo bajo, mirando fijamente la espalda de su _kōhai_ , quien trotaba un par de metros delante suyo. ¡Qué imprudente podía ser a veces! —pensó—, ¡y qué terco era siempre! No entendía por qué Tendō insistía tanto con que se parecían bastante el uno al otro si, por el contrario, ¡no se parecían en nada! _—_ o, al menos, eso era lo que él creía.

En verdad no entendía qué era eso que Tendō pensaba tenían en común —aunque, la mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que pasaba por la retorcida mente de su amigo. Aparte de que ambos eran _setters_ y estaban en el mismo equipo, no se le ocurría qué otras cosas tenían en común. Más bien, sus personalidades eran tan distintas, que usualmente tendían al choque y discutían por cualquier cosa —y si no se terminaban peleando, era todo gracias a la mediación de Reon, que era el único que lograba evitar que se fueran a los golpes.

No se le ocurría otra persona más distinta de él aparte de Shirabu. Su _kōhai_ era obstinado, calculador y tan meticuloso que daba miedo. Se irritaba fácilmente cuando las cosas no le salían tal como quería, hasta el punto en el que se convertía en el verdadero _amigo, tómate un té y relájate_. E incluso si por fuera parecía un muchachito serio y prudente, por dentro no era más que otro idiota obsesionado con el vóley. Tanto así que frecuentemente solía exigirse mucho a sí mismo, quedándose a entrenar hasta muy tarde, para luego llegar al día siguiente a regañar a Goshiki si lo pillaba haciendo lo mismo —y, cuando alguien le reprochaba esto, fingía demencia y seguía haciéndolo; _en fin, la hipotenusa_.

De paso, era aburridísimo. Semi no entendía por qué su _kōhai_ era tan obediente, aferrado obstinadamente al cumplimiento de las normas y los formalismos. Él, por el contrario, vivía para romper las reglas. No podía dejarse subordinar tan fácilmente por nadie; era una avecilla, esperando el instante exacto en el que le abrieran la jaula para escaparse y alzar en vuelo. Quería vivir al máximo, tentar a la suerte en cada esquina, lanzarse a lo desconocido, arriesgarse a probar lo prohibido y devorar el mundo entero de un solo bocado. No quería pasar el resto de su vida atado en el mismo sitio, repitiendo la misma rutina aburrida un día tras otro, como Shirabu planeaba hacer con su existencia; quería hacer algo grande, y lo haría a como diera lugar.

Sí, definitivamente, no se parecían en nada. Tendō estaba equivocado.

Aunque, pensándolo bien...

¡ _Bah_ , qué importaba! ¿Para qué pensarlo demasiado, si todo estaba bastante claro? No se parecían en nada, y punto.

Dejó de pensar en eso, y siguió trotando.

SHIRABU se detuvo junto a los bebederos y, apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, inhaló y exhaló varias veces, tratando de acompasar su agitada respiración. Le dolía terriblemente el pecho, y su garganta ardía como fuego. Empezó a toser. Y mientras tosía, Kawanishi bromeó con que si iba a escupir un pulmón —y, aunque el chistecito no se le hizo para nada gracioso, de verdad sentía que estaba a punto de escupir, al menos, uno de sus pulmones.

Alguien regañó a Kawanishi y, al instante siguiente, tuvo al resto de sus compañeros rodeándole, montados casi encima suyo... Aunque, bueno, en realidad los únicos que estaban haciendo algo verdaderamente útil eran Reon y Ushijima; el primero le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo a calmarse, mientras el otro trataba de echarle aire con una libretita. Los demás, en cambio, habían montado todo un escándalo: Tendō gritaba _«¡ShiraShira se está muriendo!»_ , Yamagata se reía a carcajadas y Goshiki, histérico, chillaba que si había que llamar al 911.

Y, en medio de todo ese alboroto, Shirabu sintió, de pronto, que algo frío se posaba sobre su frente —era su botella de agua. Alzó la vista, y su mirada se encontró con la de Semi, que le miraba enojado y preocupado a la vez.

—Te lo dije —murmuró su _senpai_ , y le tendió la botella.

Y Troya no tardó mucho en empezar a arder... de nuevo.

Shirabu se enojó —y bastante, por cierto. Furioso, le gruñó a Semi y le arrancó la botella de las manos violentamente. ¡Odiaba tanto saber que su _senpai_ había tenido razón! Y lo peor de todo era que él solito se lo había buscado. Siempre ocurría lo mismo: ignoraba cuanto consejo le dieran sus _senpais_ y, en lugar de cuidarse bien, entrenaba excesivamente, todo con tal de mejorar, aunque sus pulmones acabaran hechos puré tras cada entrenamiento.

Y lo más triste era que, pese a lo mucho que se esforzaba, aún seguía sintiendo que apenas mejoraba en comparación a sus compañeros; todos ellos progresaban a un ritmo envidiable, mientras él, en cambio, permanecía estancado en el mismo sitio. No se sentía suficiente, ni a la altura de un equipo tan fuerte y habilidoso como lo era Shiratorizawa en aquel momento.

Semi no le dijo nada; tan solo se encogió de hombros y se encaminó al gimnasio, junto al resto de sus compañeros. Shirabu, en cambio, permaneció en su sitio, inmóvil, observándole mientras se alejaba con los demás. ¡Qué grosero podía ser su _senpai_ a veces! —pensó—, ¡y qué brusco era siempre! No entendía por qué su _senpai_ Tendō insistía tanto con que se parecían bastante el uno al otro si, por el contrario, ¡no se parecían en nada! _—_ o, al menos, eso era lo que él creía... _también_.

En verdad no entendía qué era eso que Tendō pensaba tenían en común —aunque, la mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera entendía qué era lo que pasaba por la retorcida mente de su _senpai_. Aparte de que ambos eran _setters_ y estaban en el mismo equipo, no se le ocurría qué otras cosas tenían en común. Más bien, sus personalidades eran tan distintas, que usualmente tendían al choque y discutían por cualquier cosa —y ambos terminaban siendo regañados por Reon, luego de que éste mediara entre ellos y evitara que se fueran a los golpes. En su defensa, era Semi quien siempre le provocaba primero... o, al menos, así era la mayoría de las veces.

No se le ocurría otra persona más distinta de él aparte de Semi. Su _senpai_ era desordenado, grosero y tan irreverente como un pilluelo rebelde y malcriado. Se irritaba fácilmente con cualquier cosa, hasta el punto en el que se convertía en una bomba con patas a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. También era un obseso con el vóley al igual que él, tanto así que, aunque ya no era titular del equipo, no había abandonado el deporte y, en cambio, se esforzaba bastante por ser útil fuera de la cancha en todo lo que podía. Por eso mismo le tocaba a él, junto con Reon, servir de apoyo cuando alguno de sus compañeros atravesaba un bajón emocional, pese a que ni él mismo podía con su propia vida —y sus consejos eran un asco, de paso, pero no se podía esperar mucho de alguien que se la pasaba saltando de crisis en crisis; _en fin, la hipotenusa_.

De paso, era terriblemente caótico. Shirabu no entendía por qué su _senpai_ era tan desobediente, osado a romper cuanta norma o formalismo se le atravesara por enfrente, si consideraba que era injusto. Él, por el contrario, vivía para someterse a las reglas. No podía desobedecer tan fácilmente a ningún superior; era una avecilla enjaulada, sí, pero al menos así se sentía seguro y cómodo en su sitio. Quería vivir tranquilamente, alcanzar una buena y segura posición, mantener la cabeza fría, esforzarse al máximo en un trabajo que le apasionara y lograr cada meta que se propusiera. No quería vivir el resto de su vida vagando por allí, acechado por la incertidumbre de dónde se hallaría mañana, como Semi planeaba hacer con su existencia; quería hacer algo grande, y lo haría a como diera lugar, pero manteniendo los pies bien fijos sobre la tierra.

Sí, definitivamente, no se parecían en nada. Su _senpai_ Tendō estaba equivocado.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, _quizás_...

¡ _Bah_ , qué más daba! ¿Para qué quebrarse la cabeza pensándolo demasiado, si todo estaba bastante claro? No se parecían en nada, y punto.

Dejó de pensar en eso y, tras tomar un poco de agua, se encaminó al gimnasio.

HACÍA bastante rato que había concluido la práctica matutina. Semi estaba encaramado sobre su taburete del laboratorio de química, garabateando algo en su libreta, mientras fingía prestar atención al experimento que estaban haciendo.

Era por equipos, y se trataba de identificar sustancias orgánicas a través de algunas de sus características físicas, como sus puntos de fusión y ebullición. A él le había tocado observar el termómetro, para registrar la temperatura a la que herviría la sustancia que estaban analizando, mientras sus otros dos compañeros se encargaban de vigilar el mechero.

Parecía algo bastante fácil y rápido, pero hacía ya quince minutos que estaban en eso, y la sustancia aún no había hervido. ¡Y eso que tenían el mechero prendido al máximo! Aquello se estaba demorando demasiado, y Semi empezaba a aburrirse.

Jugueteando con su lápiz, apartó la vista del termómetro y la fijó en la hoja garabateada de su libreta.

Toda la hoja estaba repleta de dibujitos. Justo debajo de la tabla con los puntos de fusión y ebullición de algunas sustancias orgánicas, había dibujado, con toscas líneas, una pelota de vóley, un par de rodilleras, una guitarra eléctrica y... ¿a Shirabu?

Miró fijamente el dibujo. Ahora que lo veía bien, debía admitir que ese muñequito todo amorfo que había dibujado se parecía bastante a su _kōhai_. Lo había dibujado igualito a como era, con su peinado ridículo, su expresión enojona de siempre y su uniforme perfectamente arreglado.

Frunció el ceño. Al parecer, inconscientemente, había dibujado a su _kōhai_... lo que no era del todo raro, a decir verdad, pues en todo lo que iba de día, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él —de una manera _full pana_ y no _gay_ , cabe aclarar. No estaba exagerando ni un poco. Por más que lo intentó, realmente no pudo dejar de pensar en él ni por un ratito, todo porque Tendō le había metido en la cabeza esa disparatada idea, de que él y Shirabu se parecían bastante el uno al otro, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario... según él.

Y, aunque lo pensó y lo repensó bastante, su opinión no había cambiado ni un poquito; seguía pensando que Tendō estaba equivocado. No entendía de dónde su amigo había sacado esa idea tan estúpida si, por el contrario, estaba clarísimo que él y Shirabu no se parecían en nada —o, al menos, eso era lo que seguía pensando él.

En verdad era bastante obvio. La pelea que habían protagonizado esa misma mañana, al terminar el trote, lo confirmaba todo. Fue increíble la forma en la que Shirabu se enojó, apenas le habló. ¡Tan sólo le faltó saltarle encima y morderle! Y lo peor de todo era que ambos sabían que él había tenido razón, pese a que su _kōhai_ no quisiera admitirlo: nadie en la faz de la Tierra era capaz de igualar el trote endemoniado de Ushijima, así que era estúpido hacerse daño intentándolo.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás él no era la persona más indicada para regañarle por eso, tomando en cuenta que, bueno, pasó todo su primer y segundo año haciendo exactamente lo mismo: entrenar hasta que su cuerpo ya no aguantara más.

Sí, él también había hecho exactamente lo mismo, y más de una vez. ¡Cuántas veces se había quedado a entrenar hasta muy tarde, para mejorar su saque, así como Shirabu lo hacía ahora con Ushijima, para mejorar sus colocaciones! Eran incontables esas noches en las que, tras practicar sus saques durante horas enteras, había tenido que volver a los dormitorios casi arrastrándose, convertido en un estropajo humano, totalmente adolorido hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, nada de esto había bastado para frenarle en su propósito de mejorar. Poco le había importado acabar hecho mierda tras cada entrenamiento, sabiendo que, gracias a ese enorme esfuerzo, lograría mejorar su saque y sus habilidades como jugador. De no ser por todo ese esfuerzo, quizás nunca habría obtenido un lugar en el equipo, junto a sus amigos.

Quizás esa era una de las cosas que tenía en común con Shirabu. No podía negar que el chico se había esforzado bastante para llegar hasta allí, pues sabía que a su _kōhai_ no se le había hecho nada fácil lograr obtener un lugar en el equipo, al igual que él. Ambos se habían esforzado muchísimo para llegar hasta donde estaban, y aún seguían esforzándose diariamente en cada cosa que hacían, para seguir mejorando y estar a la altura del equipo para el que jugaban.

Sí, esa era una de las cosas que tenía en común con Shirabu. Y Tendō lo había notado, sin duda. Tal vez su amigo no estaba del todo equivocado y, en realidad, él y Shirabu se parecían más de lo que podía notarse a simple vista, al menos un poco. ¿Qué otras similitudes había podido notar...?

—Hey, Semi _-kun_. —Le llamó, de pronto, uno de sus compañeros del equipo de química, sacándole de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Viste a qué temperatura hirvió? —Preguntó, señalando con el dedo el balón de vidrio en el que habían puesto a hervir la sustancia.

Y Semi, al escucharle, parpadeó varias veces, y volteó a ver el balón de vidrio.

¡La sustancia ya había hervido, y él no se había dado cuenta!

—No me digas que no lo viste... —murmuró, fríamente, su otra compañera de equipo.

Y Semi se rascó la nuca y balbució una excusa, pero sus compañeros lo cagaron a trompadas.

MIENTRAS cagaban a Semi a trompadas, Shirabu, en su aula, se hallaba erguido en su pupitre, tratando de prestar atención a la clase de literatura.

En verdad estaba intentando prestar atención, con toda su alma, pero no lo conseguía. Aunque la clase estaba bastante interesante —más de lo normal—, no estaba logrando concentrarse para nada. Estaba muy distraído. Apenas lograba seguirle el hilo a lo que la maestra explicaba —que de paso hablaba rapidísimo y se enredaba mucho—, y su mente estaba perdida en la nebulosa, divagando sobre cosas que nada tenían que ver con la clase.

¡Hasta se había puesto a garabatear en su libreta! Él nunca hacía eso, por más que la clase estuviera mortalmente aburrida. Ahora tendría que arrancar la hoja y escribir sus apuntes de nuevo, porque en su inmaculada libreta no podía haber ni una sola hoja pintarrajeada...

Arrancó la hoja, y estuvo a punto de hacerla bolita para tirarla en la basura, pero se detuvo un momento y se puso a ver los dibujitos que había hecho.

Toda la hoja estaba repleta de dibujitos. Justo debajo de la biografía del escritor que estaban estudiando en esa clase, había dibujado, con líneas demasiado prolijas para ser un simple garabato, una pelota de vóley, un par de rodilleras, una bata de laboratorio y... ¿a Semi?

Miró fijamente el dibujo. Ahora que lo veía bien, debía admitir que ese muñequito tan bonito que había dibujado se parecía bastante a su _senpai_. Lo había dibujado igualito a como era, con su peinado desastroso, su expresión bobalicona de siempre y su uniforme completamente desarreglado.

Frunció el ceño. Al parecer, inconscientemente, había dibujado a su _senpai_... lo que no era del todo raro, a decir verdad, pues en todo lo que iba de día, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él —de una manera no muy amistosa que digamos, cabe aclarar. No estaba exagerando ni un poco. Por más que lo intentó, realmente no pudo dejar de pensar en él ni por un ratito, todo porque Tendō le había metido en la cabeza esa ridícula idea, de que él y Semi se parecían bastante el uno al otro, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario... según él, _también_.

Y, aunque lo pensó y lo repensó bastante, su opinión no había cambiado ni un poquito; seguía pensando que Tendō estaba equivocado. No entendía de dónde su _senpai_ había sacado esa idea tan estúpida si, por el contrario, estaba clarísimo que él y Semi no se parecían en nada —o, al menos, eso era lo que él _también_ seguía pensando.

En verdad era bastante obvio. La pelea que habían protagonizado esa misma mañana, al terminar el trote, lo confirmaba todo. Debía admitir que tal vez se había enojado demasiado por esa estupidez —últimamente andaba muy irritable, por alguna razón—, pero de todos modos su _senpai_ fue el que le había provocado en primer lugar. ¡Tan sólo le faltó decirle que era estúpido e insultarle! Obviamente sabía que su _senpai_ tenía razón —que nadie en la faz de la Tierra era capaz de igualar el trote endemoniado de Ushijima, así que era estúpido hacerse daño intentándolo—, mas, ¿qué coño le importaba a él si lo intentaba? ¡Eran sus pulmones los que acabarían hechos mierda, no lo suyos!

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás su _senpai_ le había regañado por alguna buena razón, tomando en cuenta que, bueno, sabía que Semi había pasado todo su primer y segundo año haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él hacía ahora: entrenar hasta que su cuerpo ya no aguantara más.

Sí, él sabía que su _senpai_ había hecho exactamente lo mismo, y más de una vez, porque, de lo contrario, no había otra forma de explicar lo mucho que había mejorado su saque. Y ahora él también lo hacía, con el mismo propósito. ¡Cuántas veces se había quedado a entrenar hasta muy tarde con Ushijima, para mejorar sus colocaciones, así como Semi lo había hecho también, para mejorar su saque! Eran incontables esas noches en las que, tras entrenar tan arduamente durante horas enteras, ambos habían tenido que volver a los dormitorios casi arrastrándose, convertidos en un par de estropajos humanos, totalmente adoloridos hasta la última célula de sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, nada de esto había bastado para frenar a ninguno de los dos en sus propósitos de mejorar. Y cuando Semi dejó de ser titular en el equipo, eso tampoco bastó para hacerle rendirse sino que, por el contrario, le impulsó a esforzarse el doble. Cualquier otra persona se habría rendido fácilmente, pero su _senpai_ no, porque él amaba enormemente el deporte que practicaba, y no lo dejaría aunque ya no pudiera jugar tanto tiempo en la cancha junto a los demás.

Quizás esa era una de las cosas que tenía en común con Semi. No podía negar que su _senpai_ amaba bastante el voleibol, lo suficiente como para dar siempre lo máximo de sí cuando entrenaba, al igual que él. Ambos amaban muchísimo el voleibol, tanto que eso les había impulsado a seguir mejorando cada día, para estar a la altura del equipo al que pertenecían, donde todos eran muy talentosos. 

Sí, esa era una de las cosas que tenía en común con Semi. Y Tendō lo había notado, sin duda. Tal vez su _senpai_ no estaba del todo equivocado y, en realidad, él y Semi se parecían más de lo que podía notarse a simple vista, al menos un poco. ¿Qué otras similitudes había podido notar...?

—Hey, Shirabu- _kun_. —Le llamó, de pronto, la maestra de literatura, sacándole de su ensimismamiento—. Te estaba preguntando algo —dijo, acercándose a su pupitre—. ¡Qué raro que estés distraído!

Y, antes de que Shirabu pudiera hacer algo, la mujer ya estaba a su lado.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! —Exclamó ésta, al ver el dibujo de Semi que había hecho en la hoja arrancada de su libreta—. Ya entendiendo por qué estás distraído. —Una pausa—. ¡Porque estás enamorado!

Y Shirabu se sonrojó y se encogió en su pupitre, mientras escuchaba al resto de sus compañeros reírse de él.

YA ESTABA por ser la hora del entrenamiento de la tarde. Semi entró al vestuario del club, y de inmediato, su mirada se encontró con los ojos acaramelados de Shirabu.

—Ah, hola... —le saludó, rascándose la nuca.

Pero Shirabu no le respondió. Le miró de arriba abajo, extrañado de verle allí tan pronto —normalmente llegaba entre los últimos, junto a Yamagata y Tendō—, y luego volvió la vista a otro lado y terminó de cambiarse, en silencio.

Semi tampoco esperó por su respuesta. Se encaminó a su casillero y, tras asegurarse de que Shirabu no le estaba mirando, abrió silenciosamente su mochila y sacó un paquete nuevo de cinta deportiva, para obsequiárselo a su _kōhai_.

—Hey, Shirabu —le llamó—. Toma. —Y le tendió a su _kōhai_ el paquete de cinta deportiva.

Shirabu aceptó el obsequio, y se quedó mirando la envoltura... ¡Era justamente su marca de cintas deportivas favorita! Su _senpai_ no había errado en ningún detalle; había escogido exactamente su modelo preferido, con el mejor grosor y textura.

—Ah... gracias, supongo... —murmuró, tímidamente, sin levantar la vista del paquete.

—¡No hay de qué! —Exclamó su _senpai_ , revolviéndole el cabello amistosamente.

Y a eso le siguió un corto e incómodo silencio, que Semi se apresuró por romper:

—¿No te parece que me debes una disculpa...? —Sugirió sonriente.

Y Shirabu arrugó su expresión.

—No.

Y a Semi se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

—¡Pero los dos sabemos que YO tenía razón! —Chilló, ofendido.

—Sí, pero igual no me voy a disculpar —le atajó Shirabu, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Discúlpate! —Insistió Semi.

—Ya le dije que no.

—¡Eres tan malo! _  
_

— _Llora, pues._

Y, al escuchar eso, Semi le miró, parpadeó varias veces y luego, de repente, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Te pareces tanto a mí! —Exclamó, y se abrazó a su _kōhai_. 

Sí, en verdad se parecían bastante el uno al otro. Tanto que compartían misma neurona, y sus repertorios de insultos eran exactamente el mismo. 

Bueno, parecía que, en definitiva, Tendō no se había equivocado del todo. 

Ah, y hablando de Tendō...

Éste entró de repente en el vestuario, y en cuanto los vio juntos, gritó:

—¡Que vivan los esposos!

Y, al escucharle, Shirabu y Semi se miraron, parpadearon, se separaron y pusieron cara de asco.

—Ya _flasheaste_ , Satori —gruñó Semi.

Y Tendō se encogió de hombros. Ya le darían la razón cuando, unos cuantos años más tarde, vivieran juntitos y muy enamorados, en un bonito apartamento de Tokio, con un balcón repleto de plantitas a las que trataran como si fuesen sus hijos.

A decir verdad, justo así empezaba su _fanfic_ favorito, con un par de idiotas iguales a ellos, que se odiaban mucho pero que, en el fondo, se parecían bastante el uno al otro, más de lo que podía notarse a simple vista. 

Ese era el _enemies to lovers_ supremo de su _fandom_. 

Y, para él, Semi y Shirabu eran el _enemies to lovers_ supremo de la vida real. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hagamos como que no desaparecí por más de dos meses y finjamos que seguimos en la SemiShira Week. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Lo de siempre: me disculpan el OOC y todo eso. La verdad es que dejé esto tirado por tantos días (y semanas), que cuando me senté a escribir no me puse a pensar si esto tenía sentido. Igual escribí todo basándome en sus MBTI, que cuando leí sus resúmenes los sentí a ambos totalmente reflejados en ellos (Shirabu es ISTJ y Semi es ISTP, por si les interesa). Esto es lo que pasa cuando escribo algo que se basa en desarrollar las personalidades, MI PUNTO DÉBIL.
> 
> También me disculpan por el final cagadísimo. En mi mente quedaba mejor.


End file.
